the_300_foot_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
The 300 foot woman Wiki
'''Selena Roberts: The 300 foot Woman.''' There is a real giant that walks among us, she is very real. Her name is Selena Roberts and she is a massive 23 year old 12 664 ton 300 foot tall Giant woman. Selena Roberts is a real Giant Woman, a real Goddess in her own right. Selena Roberts is considered a gentle giantess who will go out of her way to help anyone she can. The tiny people down below respect Selena greatly cause of her great size. Selena as a Giant can do what she wants and no one can tell her she can't. If Selena decides to tear a roof off a building, no one can stop her, if she decides to pick up a person then that person is entirely at her mercy. Selena Roberts will wear her white or red top with cleavage showing. She will wear her skin tight yellow spandex or her skin tight light blue tights. Most of the time she will wear her skin tight yellow spandex. As Selena Roberts walks her massive breasts just jiggle and bounce along with her massive thighs and voluptuous bum cheeks. Selena Roberts is an awesome sight to behold seeing a massive 12 664 ton, 300 foot tall Giant Woman walking through the country side. The ground around her for a mile trembling with each step she takes and her thighs jiggling along with her voluptuous bum cheeks. Selena Roberts is indeed a real Giant Goddess. '''Who is Selena Roberts.''' Selena Roberts is a 23 year old young woman who is now a massive 12 664 ton, 300 foot tall Giant Woman. She is a real Giant that just towers over everything in sight. Selena Roberts is considered a gentle Giant who won't hurt anyone and who will go out of her way to help who she can. Now being a 300 foot tall Giant Selena rarely gets mad, she knows no one can hurt her and she knows the tiny people will respect her. Now if Selena does get mad no one and nothing can stand in her way or stop her. Selena can easily destroy a city in a few hours if she wanted to. '''What Selena likes to do.''' Now Selena being a 300 foot tall Giant, she can do what ever she wants and she can go where ever she pleases. Selena Roberts likes to visit different cities and towns and she likes to spend time in them. Selena will walk across the country side to a city, once she arrives at a city, she will slowly enter it. Selena will slowly walk around in a city nice and slow giving the tiny people down below a chance to move out of her way. As Selena walks through a city the city will shake with each step she takes. Selena will in the center of a city, stop and she will put her hands on her hips. She will stand there with her hands on her hips watching the tiny people down below running around. To Selena the screams and shouts of the tiny people are faint and high pitched. She will stand there for several minutes watched them, and she will giggle or let out a few small laughs. Usually while standing there Selena will flex her bum cheeks and as she does they sure jiggle and everyone looking up will see her bum cheeks in them skin tight yellow spandex flexing. Selena Roberts likes to lie down on her stomach outside a city or town and in a city if room permits. While lying on her stomach Selena will flex her massive voluptuous bum cheeks and as she flexes her bum cheeks they just jiggle. Its a awesome sight to see Selena flexing her voluptuous bum cheeks to watch her bum cheeks just jiggling as she is flexing them. They sure jiggle when she flexes her bum cheeks. =